yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
SavaΓ Borodche
Literally the "Republic of Trade" bor'odtʃe, SavaΓ Borodche is the largest of the Northern Sbakaz city-states. With a decent land military and a dominant Navy, they have most of the control over cross-continental trade. Economy They have a widely varied economy, but mainly specialize in Naval and Mechanical engineering and they produce a sizable Ganuv crop. The center of it's economy is the Bazaar, an open market area just outside of it's docks, where people can buy and sell traded goods. The Dock right next to it is separated into a dry dock where it manufactures ships, and the wet dock where mainly ships that have returned dock, but there are a few foreign ships as well. Another export that is sold much is weapons, but only to foreign countries, not other city states. SavaΓ Borodche is also the starting dock for the Southern Route , used to export Sbakaz goods to Bawám . Society With the dawn of the Bronze age, the city states began to forge their own identities that co-existed with their Sbakaz dentity. Government The society government is, as the name suggests, a republic, but is also a consulate and kritarchy. The two main leaders are the Ziez and the Iwaz, both picked by the people based on wisdom and merit. The Ziez, or judge, is the head of day to day affairs which mainly include arbitrating large disputes and overseeing the Szieziot, or Sub-Judges. The Szieziot are elected by the people based on wisdom, but must be approved of by the Ziez. This comparatively lax system allows much freedom and a laissez faire status quo when there are no disputes. The other leader, the Iwaz, is the commander of all armed forces, including the Militia and Navy. He is chosen based on merit, experience, and prowess, and is not exempt from front line combat as the traditional general is. Daily Life Most people of SavaΓ Borodche belong to an informal caste. The casts include: Fisherman/Sailors, Farmers, Hunters/Warriors, Engineers, Miners, Traders, Craftsmen/Builders and Merchants. Similar to medieval Europe, there's a Master-Apprentice system, but no form of governance on it. Apprentices act as employees for the Master in exchange for a small pay and learning the craft, or are small children taking up the craft who usually work without pay in exchange for the teachings. Every caste has this, but there is also a formal training for Naval sailors and militamen. In the morning when they wake, they typically eat a decent sized meal before heading to the workplace for training (To learn or teach), and whenever that is done, they move on to the work. Occasionally they will eat a quick meal in between such periods. After work, they return home or head to a friend or family member's house to smoke and have dinner, the largest meal of the day. Marriage In SavaΓ Borodche, marriage varies between caste. There is usually a period of one year courting before marriage, and marriage is usually done between the ages of 15-20. The warriors and sailors tend to marry the youngest, and look for a companion who is good at what they do, with the philosophy being "If one dies, the other can support". While on the other hand, the other professions marry based off of skill, believing the traits will pass on. View on Castes Most castes are seen as equal in rights and such, but in the general view of the populace, there are professions which are less highly though of, and other which hold more prestige. Typically, miners are seen as the lowest, slightly lower than fisherman. The most highly thought of castes include the Merchants and Engineers, especially the latter, while farmers and warriors aren't far below them. Map Category:Northern Sbakaz City-States